My Werewolf
by TigressOfDarkness
Summary: It's Remus Lupin's last year at Hogwarts and he finally gets the nerve to talk to the girl of his dreams, but will his monthly werewolf change drive her away forever? FINISHED!! R & R PLEASE
1. Default Chapter

~Ok, I hope that you enjoy this story; all characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Please R &R!~

My Werewolf Chapter one: 

Remus Lupin looked over at his best friends, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, and Sirius Black. They were walking down the corridor to the Great Hall when James nudged him slightly. 

"Look Moony, there she is," James whispered softly. 

"Where?" Remus whispered back. 

"Over there," James motioned his head to the left. Remus turned slightly and sought her out, finally finding her.

"Oh." James and Sirius grinned. They knew that their buddy Remus had a big crush on a 6th year named Jaci. They were always trying to get him to talk to her, but he never would. This year was his last chance, since it was his 7th year, he NEEDED to stop being a wimp and talk to her. 

"So Moony, when are you going to talk to her?" Sirius asked. 

"What?" Remus asked, sitting down at his usual spot, eyes still glued on Jaci. 

"When are you going to talk to her?"  Sirius repeated. 

"Who?"

"Who are you gazing at?" Sirius asked, laughing. 

"Oh, her."

"Yeah her, when are you going to talk to her? I mean she's had to have noticed that you like her by now," James said. 

"Yeah, but you know even if she liked me, it would be difficult." 

"And? So it's difficult, so what?" Sirius asked. Remus sighed, his friends just didn't get it sometimes. He shook his head and looked down at his plate, just as Jaci looked over at him. 

Jaci sighed, she had hoped that Remus was looking at her. She liked him a lot, but he never talked to her, she would try to start a conversation, but he would always have to go, or he wouldn't speak. Jaci shook her head and looked over at her cousin and sister.

"What's wrong Jaci?" Her sister, Becca asked. 

"Nothing, just…thinking."

"About Remus?" Her cousin Kristie, asked. 

"Shh, not so loud!" Jaci blushed and looked to see if Remus had heard. Becca and Kristie exchanged glances. Jaci had had a crush on Remus since their first year, but it was like neither of them were trying hard enough. But Jaci didn't know that Becca and Kristie had a plan, they both grinned as Jaci sighed and looked back down at her plate. The year was off to a great start, and it was only going to get better. 

Remus looked up as he heard Jaci laughing. He was sitting by the fireplace, close to a corner so he could study in peace, but could watch Jaci without her knowing. _She's so beautiful! _

He couldn't understand how Jai couldn't see it herself. He always heard her talking to Kristie and Becca about how she was never going to get a guy with her looks. He shook his head. Jaci didn't know that a lot of the times guys would stare at her in a such an amazed way when they talked to them or to her cousin or sister, because they all looked so alike, all though there were certain differences between them. 

Kristie was the tallest out of the three, she had the most amazing brown eyes that put a lot of boys in a trance, and many of them longed to run his hand through her shoulder length, curly, brownish-red hair, just to see what it would feel like. 

Jaci was the middle one, she was about two inches shorter than Kristie. She had green eyes with brown specks in them and many boys tried to figure out how that had happened because it looked so unique. Her hair reached her waist, it was long and straight and black with brown streaks that nobody believed were natural. 

Becca was the youngest of the three, but she was only about an inch shorter than Jaci. She had wonderful eyes, they were just like Jaci's but the colors were switched, instead of green with brown, Becca's were brown with green, and no one could still figure out how that was done. Becca's hair was the longest of them all, hers reached a bit below the waistline, her hair was thick and straight, and it was the color of tree bark with golden-blonde highlights. 

Remus sighed, because he wished that he could have a chance with Jaci. He watched her as she walked over to Sirius and began to talk with him. Remus tried not to be jealous or get mad at his buddy, but it was hard, he wished he could talk to Jaci that easily, but it was hopeless. He shook his head again and went back to reading his book.

"Sirius, you have to be truthful with me," Jaci said. Sirius smiled. 

"Depends on what you're going to ask Jaci," he answered. Jaci glared at him. Sirius gulped. Everyone was scared of Jaci, Becca, and Kristie's glares. They frightened anyone and everyone; it worked sometimes on the Professors.  "Ok, ok what do you want to know?" Jaci grinned.

"Much better." Jaci patted his head like she would a dog and Sirius growled in a dog like way. "Ah, no growling." Sirius glared at her and Jaci laughed. But then she dropped her voice to a whisper and leaned closer to Sirius, she turned a bit pink. "Do you-"

"Do I?"

"Do you know if Remus likes me?" Jaci whispered, blushing even more. Sirius sighed and looked over at his buddy. 

"I don't know Jaci, truthfully." Sirius looked back at her and grinned. "Does this mean you like him?" 

"N—no, I just wanted to know if he did.  I'm going to bed now, good night Sirius," Jaci said. She got up and kissed his cheek, then walked away. 

Sirius sat stunned for a few seconds, he could still never get used to that kissing-the-cheek thing. And it still amazed him that Jaci, Kristie, and Becca weren't from London, they weren't even from Europe! 

All three girls were from America, at least, that's where they had spent their childhood, until they were ten and a half, and their parents decided to move to London, so that way it would be easier for them to get to Hogwarts. Their family had a long line of witches and wizards, but both their mothers had met their fathers in North America. Kristie's mom met her dad in a little town called Laredo in the United States, and Jaci's and Becca's mom had met their dad in Mexico in a city called Saltillo. So they decided to stay there and live their lives until it was time for their children got go to Hogwarts. 

Sirius sighed, it was strange, and funny how different Jaci, Becca, and Kristie were from the rest of them. But if you told that to them, they would just laugh and thank you, they were proud of being different. They were proud of their heritage and backgrounds. They were Hispanic, not British, and as soon as they finished Hogwarts, they were going to Spain, to see where their very great grandfather had lived, Hernan Cortez, to visit where it was he spent his life. Sirius shook his head, then grinned as he saw Kristie and Becca approaching him, with James. They all sat down on the couch. 

"We have to talk," Kristie said. They all nodded, they knew what this was about.  It was about Remus and Jaci. "But not here, how about we meet in your room tomorrow after Potions?"  James and Sirius nodded. "Ok, see you guys tomorrow then."  They both kissed each James and Sirius on the cheek, and then walked upstairs. 

"What was that all about?" Remus asked, walking up to them. 

"Nothing, just discussing Potions," James said smoothly. It amazed Sirius how James could lie without blinking, because it was amazing to watch the man work. Remus shrugged. 

"That's cool, listen you guys, I'm going to hit the hay, I'm dead tired," he said. The guys nodded. Remus walked up to their room, then he walked down to the bathrooms to brush his teeth. As he was walking back into the Common Room, he bumped into someone. 

"I'm sorry," she said. Remus froze, he looked down, it was Jaci. 

"N-no it was my fault," Remus told her, he stooped to pick up the towel she dropped. He handed it to her, Jaci blushed. 

"Thanks Remus," she kissed his cheek, "good night." With that she ran off up the stairs and into her room. Remus stood there for a minute or so, until Sirius walked up to him, grinning his head off. 

"Well, you've had your good night kiss," Sirius said, pulling on his arm, leading him up the stairs. 

"Y-yeah I guess you're right," Remus said. Sirius laughed. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: 

 "Ok, it's safe, Remus went to the library, we sent Peter away, and we told our other room mate not to bother us," James said, shutting the door. 

"Ok, Jaci went down to the Quidditch pitch, that'll keep her busy for hours." Kristie said, James smiled. They sat down on his bed, since Sirius' was messy still. 

"We have to do something about those two," Becca said. "We all know that they like each other, but they won't admit it and if they _do_ they don't think they could." Everyone nodded. 

"Now, Becca and I have come up with a plan," Kristie said. James and Sirius smiled, they liked these girls for that reason.  They were as sneaky as they were.

About half an hour later they were set, everyone knew what they had to do, not like it was much of a job, it was short and simple, and they had worked it our perfectly. 

Becca looked up at James, smiling, he grinned back at her, and Becca's heart almost stopped, she had always had a secret crush on James, but she knew that he liked Lily, and Lily was Becca's best friend. She looked down at her sheet of paper and kept writing. 

Sirius looked up at Kristie and smiled, she smiled back. Sirius always thought that Kristie was great fun, she was always ready to do the next thing, and that was enough for him, he wanted to show her the Maurder's map, but he couldn't, he was sworn to secrecy. 

Jaci sighed as she touched back down on the ground, she loved to fly, it was her favorite thing to do, but it would be after hours soon and she needed to finish a Potions essay. She shook her head, if only it could disappear, but—she sighed again. Jaci put up her broomstick and ran up to the castle. She bumped into someone. 

"Oh, I'm sorry," she froze, it was Remus. He looked up at her. 

"No, it was my fault this time," she stooped to pick up his book at the same time he did and his hand landed on hers. He pulled back quickly and blushed. 

"Sorry." Jaci smiled. 

"I don't mind." She picked up the book, but didn't hand it to him; instead she looked at the cover, Werewolves All The Facts. "Oh, are you into werewolves?"

"You could say that," Remus said, turning rather pink. 

"I think that they're fascinating."

"Really?" Remus asked surprised. Jaci nodded. 

"Yes, I do." She blushed suddenly and looked around. "Would you walk me to the Common Room?" Remus grinned. 

"Sure," he held out his arm and Jaci took it, still holding his book. 

"This is nice of you."

"No problem, I was going to head there anyway, I was at the library all day." 

"Really? I was at the Quidditch pit." 

"You play really good." Jaci blushed. 

"You think so?"

"Yeah, I do, you're the best keeper we've had." Remus looked down at her and smiled. 

"You're just saying that," Jaci mumbled, looking down and blushing. Remus stopped walking and lifted her chin so she looked at him. 

"No I'm not," he whispered. Jaci's eyes grew wide, his face was inches away from hers, and she wished that he would kiss her. Remus' breath hitched as he realized the same thing. 

Slowly Remus lowered his lips onto hers. Jaci sighed, he was so gentle as if he wanted to make sure he didn't hurt her. His lips were so soft on hers. Jaci hesitantly put her arms around his neck, the book lay on the floor where she had dropped it. Remus placed his hands on her waist and gently brought her closer. 

When they pulled back for much needed breath, Jaci blushed again. Remus smiled. He hugged her gently. 

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," he whispered. 

"Why didn't you?" 

"Because I thought you didn't like me." Jaci pulled back to look him in the eye. 

"Really?" he nodded. Jaci laughed. "I thought you didn't like me!" Remus laughed as well. 

"I guess we've really wasted time huh?" Remus asked, Jaci nodded. He looked down at his feet for a second then looked back up at Jaci. "Jaci, you would—I mean if you wanted to—would you be my girlfriend?" Jaci smiled. 

"I would like that." Remus looked up at her shocked. 

"Really? You really want to be my girlfriend?" Jaci nodded. "Wow, I didn't think you'd say yes." Jaci smacked him on the head. 

"Did I or did I not just finish telling you that I liked you?" Remus laughed. He hugged her. 

"Come on, it'll be after hours soon, let's go to the Common Room," Remus said. Jaci nodded. She lifted the book up and Remus took her hand, Jaci blushed again. 

Sirius, James, Kristie, and Becca looked up as they saw the Common Room door open. They stared with their mouths hanging open and eyes wide as they saw Jaci and Remus holding hands. They ran over to them. 

"Wha-what are you doing?" Sirius asked Remus. 

"It's called holding hands Sirius," Remus said smiling. 

"But, but _why_ are you doing it?" James asked. Remus and Jaci both laughed. 

"Do you want to tell them Jaci?" Remus asked. 

"I don't know, do you want to tell them?" Jaci asked. Remus laughed. They both turned to look at their friends. 

"We're going out," they both said at the same time. 

"WHAT?" Becca, Sirius, Kristie, and James yelled. Remus and Jaci burst out laughing once more. 

"Remus, I'm going to go get ready for bed, I'll see you in a little while," Jaci said. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked upstairs. Becca and Kristie took off following her. 

"What—what's going on Jaci?" Kristie asked her as Jaci got her things ready to go and take a shower. 

"What do you mean?" Jaci asked, she began humming a song as she gathered her things. Kristie and Becca growled. 

"You know bloody well what we mean!" Becca and Kristie yelled. Jaci laughed. 

"Remus asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes." 

"There goes our plan," Becca muttered. Kristie smacked her on the head. 

"Plan? Plan? What plan?" Jaci looked at both of them, and they looked down. She gasped. "You—you were trying to get me and him together weren't you?" Jaci glared at them. "You guys! You-you!" with that she stalked out of the room and to the Prefects bathroom where she showered, dressed, and brushed her teeth. She walked back out to find Remus. He was standing by the common room door. She smiled and ran over to him. He threw open his arms and hugged her tightly. 

"Did you know—" they both started, they laughed. 

"Ladies first," Remus said, tucking a piece of loose hair behind her ear. 

"Did you know that Kristie and Becca were coming up with a plan to get us together?" Jaci asked him. 

"Yes, and Sirius and James were in on it." 

"Really?" 

"Yes." 

"Wow, they really wanted us to get together." Remus laughed. They walked into the Common Room hand in hand and sat by the window. 

"Remus?" 

"Hmm?" he looked up at her. 

"What are you thinking about?" Jaci snuggled closer to him and put her head on his shoulder. 

"You mainly, and the damn potions essay I have to turn in tomorrow." Jaci laughed. 

"I'll help you with the essay, I love potions." Remus smiled. 

"Sure, and I'll help you with Transfiguration." 

"How'd you know I needed help in that?" Jaci asked him, looking at him curiously. He blushed. 

"I dunno," he mumbled. Jaci laughed and kissed his cheek. 

"I'll go get my books and stuff," Jaci said. She ran up the stair and to her bed. She began to collect her Potions book and Transfiguration notes. She stopped as she saw the Werewolves book that Remus had checked out. 

She picked it up as well, so she could take it to him, but a note fell out, she looked down at it and picked it up. She unfolded it quickly. 

_Page 121, ask Dumbledore if that happens. _

_Page 130, will that happen to me?_

_Page 116, does that really happen? Do more research. _

_Page 171, does my snout really grow that big. _

_Page 190, what color _is_ my fur? _

Jaci looked at the note, she couldn't understand what he was saying, then she opened the book to page 121 and saw a horrifying picture of a werewolf dying because of a silver bullet. She looked down at the note in horror. 

_He's, he can't be a werewolf!_

She put the note back in the book and hid the book under her bed. She quickly ran back down backstairs where Remus was sitting, he had his essay on his lap, the quill in between his teeth as he flipped through the potions book. Jaci laughed, he looked so cute! Remus looked up as he heard her laugh. He smiled, the quill still in his mouth and it made Jaci laugh more. 

She walked over to him and spread her things out as well. Soon they were working side-by-side and they were done before eleven. Jaci sighed as she began to put her things away. Remus smiled. 

"You look tired," he noted, he shifted closer to her. Jaci smiled. 

"Yeah, sort of." She sighed as he stood up behind her. He began to massage her stiff shoulder. 

"Wow, you're tense." 

_I wonder why._

"With classes starting again, who wouldn't?" Remus laughed. When he finished he moved to sit next to her again. He put his stuff away in his bag and her stuff in her bag. 

"I'll walk you to your room," Remus said. Jaci smiled. She stood and he took her bag they walked upstairs. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: 

Jaci awoke, not knowing why she was upset and confused when she should have been happy and cheerful. Then it all came back to her, Remus, the book, the note. She groaned.  Kristie walked up to her bed, and frowned.  

"Jaci are you ok?" she asked.  Jaci shrugged her shoulders.  Kristie put a hand on her forehead, and gasped.  "Jaci, you have a fever!" she yelped.  "I'll go call Remus."

Kristie ran down the stairs to the common room, and ran into Sirius.  "Hey," he said.

"Where's Remus?" she asked, in a hurry.

"I don't know, why?"

"Jaci, I need to get her to the hospital wing, in a hurry!"

"Where is she?  What's wrong with her?"

"I don't' know," Kristie answered.  "She's got a fever, and I all in know is I have to get her to the hospital wing!"

"Ok," Sirius said, putting a hand on the small of her back.  "Calm down, and I'll take her for you."

"Thank you, so much."

Slowly they walked up to the dorm room and Sirius took Jaci into his arms.  As they were walking out of the common room, Remus saw them.  "Hey, are you moving in on my girlfriend?" he asked. 

"I'm taking her to the hospital wing, Moony," he said.  Remus' eyes went wide.

"Why?"

"She has a fever, and I don' t know what to do," Kristie answered, close to tears.  Because they weren't from around there, the cold days and nights were a new thing for the entire family, and Jaci, Becca and Kristie easily fell under the influence of the cold winds and snow.  

Slowly, Sirius set Jaci down on the bed.  Madam Pomfrey was quick to Jaci's side.  "What's happened?" she asked.

"She's got a fever," Kristie answered.  

"Ok, don't' you worry, Miss Madrigal."

Slowly, Sirius took Kristie's shoulders, and turned her around.  "Come on," he said.  "Don't worry, everything will be just fine."

She nodded, and allowed Sirius to move her down the hall to the common room.  The pink lady looked at them and noticed that Kristie was sad.  "What is it my dear?" she asked.

"My cousin is sick," Kristie answered.  

"Oh, dear, I hope she gets better," the pink lady said.  "Now why don't' you go inside, and get some rest.  Password?"

Sirius gasped.  "I don't know it," he said.  "Oh Remus just told it to me, and I forgot the bloody password."  He turned to look at Kristie.  "You wouldn't happen to know it, would you?"  Kristie shook her head.  She sat down on the floor, and hugged her knees.  

"It's ok," the pink lady said.  "Come in.  Get her some water, and take her up to her dorm.  She needs to rest."

Sirius nodded.  "Thanks," he said.  The portrait nodded.  After getting Kristie a glass of water, Sirius led her up to the dorm.  "Get some rest.  I'll come get you if anything happens to Jaci, or for dinner."  Kristie nodded.

Because she couldn't sleep, she walked over to Jaci's bed, and decided to make it.  She removed the coverlet and then the pillows.  Kristie came to a stop as she noticed a black book with a golden spine.  The bold green words said 'Werewolves: All the Facts.'  Slowly she took the book and put it on her bed so she could continue to make the bed.  When that was done, she went back to her bed.  It was still two hours till lunch, so she took the book and opened it.  _Why the hell would Jaci want to know about werewolves?  She loves wolves, but werewolves?_

As she opened the book, a piece of paper fell out.  She picked it off the floor, and opened it.  Kristie gasped, eyes widening, and filling with tears.

_Page 121, ask Dumbledore if that happens. _

_Page 130, will that happen to me?_

_Page 116, does that really happen? Do more research. _

_Page 171, does my snout really grow that big. _

_Page 190, what color _is_ my fur? _

She opened the book to page 116, and gasped.  The symptoms of someone bitten by a werewolf were listed on the page.  High fever, coughing, dilated eyes, and sour tempers were just a few.  It also stated that there was no cure for a werewolf bite, and the person bitten was destined to live a life as a werewolf.  Slowly she opened the book to page 121, and the tears began falling.  A werewolf was on the floor, dying because it had been shot by a silver bullet.  Then she went down to page 130.  The tears were coming faster as she saw a human transforming into a werewolf.  The howls and growls made it look painful.  On page 171, it stated that a werewolf turns into a normal sized wolf, with the exception of the snout.  The snout grew about 20 inches longer than a regular wolf.  On page 190, it read that a werewolf's fur was determined by the hair color of the person, but depending on the hi-lites of the wolf's fur, determined how dangerous it was.  If it had white hi-lites, it was a rather passive werewolf, only wanting to be left alone.  If it had silver hi-lites, then they were generally the dangerous type of werewolves, loving destruction, and chaos.

Kristie put the book down and began crying.  She never heard the dorm doors open, and she never saw Becca move over to her.  "Hey, what's wrong?" she asked.

"J…Jaci…Jaci's a w…werewolf!"

"What are you talking about?"

Kristie showed Becca the book.  "It was under Jaci's pillow," she said, sobbing.  Becca gasped and sat down. 

"What are we gonna do?"

"I don't know."

"Well, we have to do something!"

"I know," Kristie whispered.  She kept sobbing.

Becca growled.  "You know crying isn't going to help!" Becca shouted.

"You think I don't' know that!" Kristie hissed looking up.  "Becca, Jaci may be your sister, but she's like my sister too!  You think I want her to go through that awful transformation every time the full moon is out!  You think I like the prospect of her being shot by a silver bullet!" Kristie began sobbing.  "Right now I can't think!  I'm sorry if it upsets you, so I'll just go and cry somewhere else!  How's that!"

"Kristie-"

Kristie moved away, and walked out of the dorm room.  Becca looked at the book.  "There has to be a way to help Jaci."

Quickly, she ran to the library.  There just had to be some way of helping her, and she was going to find it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: 

Remus looked up at Jaci, from the chair in which he was sitting.  She looked so pale, so fragile, he was afraid she was seriously sick.  Slowly she opened her eyes, and locked with his.  She smiled, and suddenly she looked so wonderful, so beautiful that he couldn't do anything but stare at her.  After a moment's trance, he took her hand and brought it up to his lips.

"You are so beautiful, did you know?" Remus asked  Jaci shook her head.

"No, I'm not," she whispered.  

"Yes you are," he answered.  "You are simply wonderful to look at, and I love to stare at you.  I could just drown in your beauty."

Jaci blushed, and looked down.  Never had anyone said that to her.  She smiled and looked up at him.  "Thank you," she said.  Suddenly he gasped.  She looked up at him and furrowed her brow.  "What's wrong?"

"I have to go," he said.  "I'll see you later."  With that he ran off to the entrance of the castle.  Jaci jumped out of bed, and quickly changed into her robes.  She then took off after him.  

Becca ran into the hospital wing just in time to see Jaci throw open the doors.  "Jaci I have something-"

"Not now, Becca, I have to go!" she shouted, running to the entrance of the castle.  Becca looked at her and then out the window.  It was a full moon.  She gasped and ran to the dorm rooms.  Once there, she ran to Kristie.  

"Kristie wake up!" she said.  "You have to wake up now!"

"What?" Kristie asked mumbling sleepily.

"Jaci just ran out of the castle.  And it's a full moon out tonight!"

Kristie sat up and looked at Becca.  "Really?"

"Yes, and I just found something interesting.  Look at this potion right here."

Together they stayed up all night studying about a potion called the wolfs bane potion.  It helped the werewolf, by making him passive and harmless.  They wrote notes, and got all the facts straight and everything to tell Sirius and James the next morning.

Ẁ Ẁ Ẁ Ẁ Ẁ Ẁ Ẁ Ẁ Ẁ Ẁ Ẁ

Jaci was running down the halls of the castle, looking for the secret passage to Honey dukes, the sweets store.  She knew it was around here somewhere.  When she found it, she ran in, and came out at the store.  Taking out her wand, she pointed it at the store's door.  "Aloha Mora," she whispered.  As the door unlocked, she ran to the middle of the town.  Suddenly, she heard roars and growls coming from the shrieking shack.  That was supposed to be haunted.

Slowly, she walked over to it.  As she looked into the house, she could see Remus, turning into a…_werewolf!_

Suddenly she heard more growling, but it wasn't coming from Remus, it was coming from the corner.  She looked in that direction, and saw a big, black dog, along with a stag, and a rat.  She turned to the door, and opened it.  As she was walking into the house, she gasped.  Now the growls were profound.  Slowly, she walked up the stairs to the second floor.  As she came to a door, she heard the snarls.  Slowly she opened it, and gasped.  

A wolf with a snout bigger than a normal wolf, and silver hi-lites was standing there, looking at the other animals.  Suddenly it sniffed the air, and turned to look at her.  Jaci stood very still.  It growled, and started stalking up to her.

_Go away!  Get out of here, please Jaci, go!_  Moony couldn't stop himself from growling at her, and wanting to hurt her.  Jaci started backing away, until she was up against the wall.  Moony growled, and reared on his back legs.  Suddenly Padfoot was snarling at him, in front of Jaci.  Moony should have taken it as he was trying to protect Jaci from him, but Moony thought that Padfoot was after Jaci.

He growled, and snapped at Padfoot.  Padfoot stood his ground, and backed away.  He didn't want to hurt his friend.  Suddenly there was braying and Moony turned to look at Prongs.  He was charging down to Moony.  Once again, Moony's wolf instincts said that Prongs was after Jaci.  Moony growled, and jumped up to attack Prongs.

Jaci screamed as Moony scratched Prongs and slapped Padfoot away.  Now the path was clear for Moony to attack Jaci.  She turned on her heel and took off down the stairs.  As she was going to run out the door, Moony was in front of her.  She screamed again, and backed away.

"Please, please," she whimpered.  Suddenly Padfoot and Prongs were on Moony, and she was running out of the house.  She ran down to Honey Dukes and down the passageway to the castle.  She ran up to her room, and into her bed.  She cried and sobbed the entire night, never noticing that neither Kristie nor Becca were there.

Early the next morning, Kristie and Becca walked over to Sirius and James, and gasped.  They were bruised and scratched.  "What happened?" Kristie asked, slowly caressing the bruise on Sirius' cheek.  "You look like shit," she said.

"Thank you for that blunt assessment," Sirius said, putting a hand on hers as it moved on his cheek.  Kristie blushed, and moved her hand away.  Sirius' followed.  "Actually it looks worse than it feels, honestly."

"That's good," she said, trying to move her hand from his.  He chuckled.  "Um, Becca and I found something interesting, and we need your help."

"For you anything," he said.  Kristie looked away and blushed again.

"Um, we found this potion," Kristie started.  He nodded.  Suddenly things were getting too cloudy in her mind, and thankfully Becca helped out.  

"It helps werewolves become harmless," she said.  "But we need to talk to Dumbledore before we can give it to the werewolf," she said.  Sirius and James looked at each other. 

"Excuse us," Sirius said.  He took James by the shoulder and moved him to the other side of the room.  "Do you think they know about Remus?"

"Why else would they be giving us a potion for werewolves?" James hissed.  The point is how to get it from them, without talking to Dumbledore."

"Well, you know that Becca likes you right," Sirius said.  "Why not use that to your advantage?"

"Why?"

"Do you want everyone in the school to know that Remus is a wolf?" Sirius hissed.

"No," James said.

"Well, then you'll have to play the damsel's hero," he answered.  "You know that Malfoy spends all his time in the Defense Against the Dark Arts class, and he's bound to hear Dumbledore and the girls speak."

"Hey, Kristie fancy's you too, you know," James said.  "Why in bloody hell don't you use that damsel's heart too?"

"Ok, fine, I'll use Kristie's affection to my advantage, if you use Becca's."

James shook his head, and looked up at him.  "Fine," he said reluctantly.  Together they walked over to the girls.  "Hey," he said, smiling at Becca.  She in turn blushed.

"Hey," she said.

"So, are you going to help us?" Kristie asked.  

Sirius moved down to her ear, and slowly whispered.  "Only if you'll go out with me to the three broomsticks," he whispered.

Kristie shuddered, but looked up at him curiously.  Slowly she looked over at James, who was looking down at his feet, and slowly caressing Becca's cheek.  Her eyes widened and she looked up at him.  "What?"

Suddenly a Ravenclaw girl walked up to them.  "What are you doing whispering into her ear?" she asked Sirius.

Sirius cursed.  "Not now Amanda," he said.

She turned to look at Kristie.  "Did he say he'd do anything for you?" she asked.  Kristie nodded.  "Yeah, said the same thing to me," she answered glaring at Sirius.  "Stay away from him.  He's a womanizer," Amanda replied.

As she walked away, Kristie looked up at Sirius.  "So," he said.  "About that date," he said.

"You know what?" Kristie said glaring at him.  "I know when I'm being played Sirius."

"Oh, come on, don't listen to Amanda."

"Why did you agree to help us?  You think I don't see the uncomfortable way that James is flirting with Becca.  Or the way you suddenly want to go out with me?  Forget it," she said.  "We're going to Dumbledore." 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five: 

James cursed as the girls left. He glared at Sirius. "Nice going Padfoot," he said. He stuck his hands in his pockets and walked off. 

"Oh yeah, like you had a better plan!" Sirius called after him. James shook his head and continued to walk off. Sirius growled and ran his hand through his hair. He had to stop Kristie and Becca, he took off running and took a few well-known secret passages and was at Dumbledore's office in a flash. 

He ran into the office and growled as he saw that they were already discussing it. Becca, Kristie, and Dumbledore turned to look at him. Kristie and Becca glared at him. 

"Yes Mr. Black?" Dumbledore asked. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know you had students already, I'll just leave." Sirius walked out. He growled and went back to the Common Room to await Kristie and Becca's arrival. 

Remus paced the floor of the Shack, he was so pissed off with himself. First he almost attacked Jaci, then he attacked his friends, he was such an idiot! He shook his head and kicked the furniture. Just then he heard a crack and he looked up into the eyes of Albus Dumbledore, he gasped. 

"Professor…" 

"We've found a potion for you Remus," Dumbledore responded. R       emus gave Dumbledore a look of confusion. "You will still transform, but you will be harmless." Remus' eyes went wide. 

"Really?" 

"Yes, out Potions teacher will give it to you tonight, it might not work as it should this time because you are supposed to take it a month prior to the full moon, but it should show some effect." Remus grinned. 

"Thank you Professor." 

Jaci didn't know what to do. She wished that she could talk to Kristie or Becca about this, but she didn't want anyone to know that Remus was a werewolf. And what were those other animals doing there? She sat up and groaned, she was getting a major headache, and she wanted it to go away, but then Kristie and Becca burst in. She knew the headache wasn't going to go away for a while now. 

"Jaci, has Dumbledore talked to you?" Becca asked. 

"No, why?" To Jaci's surprise Kristie burst into tears. Jaci sat up and walked over to her, she hugged her tightly. "What's wrong Kristie?" Kristie glanced at Becca over Jaci's shoulder, Becca shook her head. 

"Sir—Sirius was being a jerk, that's all," Kristie replied. Becca nodded. Jaci growled. 

"What did that little ass do? Come on you can tell me." Kristie told Jaci that Sirius was hitting on her, but that he didn't like her. "That jerk, we'll get him back Kristie, just watch." All Kristie could do was nod. Jaci sighed. She looked outside and saw that it would be dark soon, the full moon would be out. "Listen, I have to go, I'll talk to you guys later." 

Jaci ran out of the dorm room. Becca looked over at Kristie. "Do you think she's going to go and see Dumbledore?" she asked. 

"I don't know," Kristie replied. Becca sighed. 

"Come on, let's get to bed." Kristie nodded. 

Jaci silently went down to the Common Room. She could hear voices so she slowed down even more. She didn't mean to intrude, but when she heard Sirius, James, and Peter talking, she listened in. 

"What the hell was she thinking? Do you think she knows that Moony is a wolf?" James asked. 

"I don't know Prongs, maybe she does, but I hope she didn't figure out who the animals were," Sirius replied. 

"But what if she does Padfoot? What do we do then?" Peter asked. 

"I don't know Wormtail, we just have to hope that she doesn't figure it out," Sirius replied. 

Jaci's eyes went wide with realization. It was them, Sirius, James, and Peter were those other animals! But how? They weren't allowed to take their tests yet! She silently went back up the stairs. She quickly walked into her room and drew the curtains around her, she didn't move or make a sound all night. 

Remus was amazed, he knew who he was! He knew what he could do, what not to do, he began to run around in the Forbidden Forest, it was great! He could remember what he did about three minutes ago. This Wolfsbane potion was amazing! He looked up as he sniffed his friend's scents, he howled and they came running, he showed them, he showed them that he could control himself and they were amazed. So amazed, that Sirius turned cautiously back into human form and held out his hand. Remus was quick to put his paw in Sirius' hand, then his friends whooped in joy. 

Jaci sighed, she had been walking through the secret passage to Honeydukes, but she turned right back, she didn't want to get hurt, and if the other animals were James and Sirius, she didn't want them to get hurt even more, just because of her. She had decided to walk around the Hogwarts grounds instead. She walked over to the Quidditch pit and sat down in the tallest seat she could find. She looked up at the stars, being mesmerized by the different ones, she suddenly heard a sound and she looked down. She gasped. 

The big black dog, the stag, the rat, and the…werewolf were down in the pit. They were all rolling around in the grass, letting out occasional growls or sounds of happiness. Jaci watched them, they looked so happy for some reason. And the wolf, which had to be Remus, looked, well it looked like it knew what it was doing. She shivered a bit as the wind blew hard around her. 

Moony looked up as he caught a whiff of a sweet smell. He couldn't quite place it yet, but he knew it was there. He sniffed harder and recognized it—Jaci, it was Jaci, no one else smelled as sweet as she did. He growled shortly to catch Padfoot, Prongs, and Wormtail's attention. They all turned to look at him. He sent them a signal and they took off, running out of the Quidditch pit and to the castle. 

Jaci's heart began to race. She had seen the dog, the stag, and the rat disappear, and she had seen the werewolf disappear into the shadows, but she didn't know where it was heading. 

She had a feeling she was being watched, so she looked to her left and almost screamed. There it was, the werewolf, standing on all fours, watching her. She took several deep breaths, and tried not to move, she didn't want it to attack her again. 

Remus felt his heart break, she was scared of him he could tell, and he hadn't wanted this to happen. He took a step cautiously to her, and she moved slightly back. He let out a big breath, but continued his steps. 

Jaci tensed up, she was afraid he was going to leap at her, bite her, tear her flesh in two at any moment. Her eyes went wide as he came to a stop about an inch away from her. She held her breath, she didn't know what to do, she tried to think of all the things she had read about werewolves, and she couldn't remember reading anything to calm the beast. She took in a deep breath. 

"Please," she whispered softly, "please don't hurt me, I won't do anything, just let me go, please." 

It broke Remus to hear her like that, pleading for him not to hurt her, begging for her safety. He took his last step to her and then lifted his paw. 

Jaci closed her eyes and braced herself for the impact of his claws shredding into her. But instead she felt a soft touch on her shoulder and opened her eyes slowly. She looked at the wolf, he had her paw on her shoulder and it looked like he was waiting for her to do something. She looked at him shocked. He slowly removed his paw and moved his head down, to the hand that was resting on either side of her. He gently licked one hand, then the other. 

_It's me, it's me, I'm fine, I wont hurt you Jaci, please believe me. _Remus was dying inside. He wanted so much for Jaci to understand, but she still wasn't moving. He slowly placed a small lick on her cheek. Then he sat back and watched Jaci, he saw so many emotions clouding her eyes. Fear, uncertainty, denial, trust, he was mesmerized at how intense her eyes were. 

"Remus?" she barely whispered, if it wasn't because being a werewolf enhanced his hearing, he would have never guessed that she spoke. He moved his head up and down, nodding. He then moved slowly again and licked her hand gently. 

"So, you are a werewolf." 

If Remus' face weren't covered in fur, she would have seen him wince. Again he nodded and licked her hand. Jaci's eyes filled with tears. "I have to go." She stood and began to walk away, but Remus followed her. "Leave me alone Remus, I have to think." 

Remus began to get pissed, who the hell did she think she was? He was admitting who he was and what he was, she had not right to make him leave. He growled and with that Jaci began running. Something inside Remus just snapped, and he was back to his old wolfish self, it was as if he had never taken a potion. 

He began to chase Jaci, she had gotten a bit of head start, but he was fast, and he soon stood in front of her, growling and snarling, even snapping at her. Jaci stopped, stunned. 

What was happening to him? Now she was more afraid than she had been before. She moved to the left and Remus followed, she dodged to the left and he followed. She was cornered. Suddenly Remus stood on his hind legs, lifting his paws, growling loudly. 

Jaci ducked as he swung one of his paws at her and she had missed most of the hit, but not all of it. She cried out as she felt his claws tearing into her, as she had feared for so long that they would. She could feel blood running down her left arm, from shoulder to forearm. 

Remus snapped back to himself when he heard Jaci crying out in pain. He looked down at his paw and saw it was bloody; he looked at Jaci and saw she was holding onto her left arm, blood spilling out of it. His eyes went wide, he didn't, he hadn't—but he did, he had attacked Jaci, he had hurt her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six: 

Jaci backed away, still holding her arms, blood spilling all over her robes, and tears rolling down her face from the pain, but the tears were silent. She saw a change in Remus' eyes, and saw how his eyes went wide. He got back down on all fours, and looked down at the ground. Jaci took this opportunity to turn on her heels and make a mad dash for the castle. 

Remus watched Jaci run away from him, blood flying off her robes, spattering the ground. He saw her run through the doors inside the castle. When he couldn't hear her pounding footsteps and heavy breathing from within the castle, he walked pitifully back to the Shrieking Shack and flopped down onto the ground where he didn't move, not for anything for the next five days. 

Jaci ran to the Hospital wing and roused Madam Pomfrey, who mended her cut without question, at first. When Jaci was fine and healed Madam Pomfrey poured her a glass of pumpkin juice and sat her down. 

"Now, what happened Miss Leza?' she asked quietly. 

"Nothing, I just—had an accident." Madam Pomfrey sighed. She knew that she wouldn't be able to get anything out of the girl. 

"All right then." 

Jaci looked up, it was Monday, meaning that the last full moon was last night, meaning that Remus would be back in classes today. She shuddered at the thought and ran her hand down her left arm. She looked up as she heard Sirius, James, and Peter talking they glanced at her. Jaci snapped, she was pissed she wanted answers. 

She stood and walked over to them. They all looked up at her and she was about to open her mouth to speak when the doors to the Great Hall opened and they all looked up. Remus was walking in. 

Jaci felt every bone in her body freeze and her eyes went wide with fear, before the guys could do anything, she turned on her heel and ran. Remus saw her, and he began to chase her. 

Jaci ran faster and faster to the Hogwarts grounds. But she could hear Remus' pounding feet right behind her. She kicked it into high gear, but it was no use. Remus had tackled her from behind and they both went rolling to the ground. 

"Get away from me!" Jaci yelled. Remus growled. 

"No, not until we talk." 

"I have nothing to say to you!" 

"Well, then don't say anything, I'll talk to you listen." 

"Leave me alone!" 

"No!" 

"Oh I get it so now you want to finish the job you did last week, go ahead, cut me up!" Remus winced. 

"That's not fair." 

"Then tell me Remus what is fair huh?" Jaci asked him. She freed herself from his grasp and stood up, Remus followed her. "I'm getting sick and tired of this and I wish it would all just go away." 

"You want me to go away?" 

"Of course I want you to go away! You fucking attacked me, you didn't tell me the truth!" 

"And what was I supposed to tell you? Huh? Oh Jaci you have wonderful eyes and by the way I just _happen_ to be a fucking werewolf? That would have been great!" Remus shouted. 

"Don't you dare yell at me Remus Lupin!" Remus glared at her. 

"I can do what I want." 

"Fine, do what you want, I'm leaving." Jaci turned around and began to walk back to the castle, Remus growled. 

"Damn it Jaci! I love you, I love you so much and it hurt me that I was hurting you, but what could I do?" Jaci stopped walking, but she didn't turn to face him. "How could I stop myself? I'm a werewolf ok? I'm a werewolf and I couldn't control myself, but now I will be." Since Jaci didn't move, Remus continued. "They found this potion that will let me keep my mind when I transform." Jaci stayed silent. Remus walked up to her. 

Jaci could feel Remus right behind her, but she didn't do anything at all. "Jaci, please, you have to give me another chance. You have to let me show you that I wont hurt you anymore. I never wanted to hurt you, ever Jaci." Remus gently put his arms around her waist and brought her closer. Jaci was still stiff, but at least she was letting him hold her. "I love you Jaci, for the past six years, since that first time I saw you sit on that stool as a first year and put the Sorting Hat on you had me mesmerized." 

Jaci couldn't believe what she was hearing, he loved her? _Her_ Jaci Leza, he was in love with her? She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. 

"You love me?" she whispered. 

"Yes, you have no idea how much." Jaci turned in his arms to look at him. 

"Why? Why do you love me?" 

"I don't know, I just do." Jaci kissed him gently. 

Kristie looked up as Sirius walked over to her. She rolled her eyes and looked back down at her book. But Sirius grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her around. 

"What the—" she was cut off by Sirius' lips covering hers in a long and mind numbing kiss. 

"I'm sorry I hurt you, I'm sorry I was an ass, but I like you Kristie, I think I even love you, please, please don't be mad at me anymore, I'll do anything, anything—" Sirius was cut off by Kristie's lips on his. 

Becca looked up as James came towards her, she didn't move, just waited for him to come and talk to her. 

"Listen Becca, I'm sorry if I hurt you-" Becca held up her hand. 

"You love Lily, and I accept your apology, now go and find her." James nodded. He stood and kissed her cheek. 

"You're the best Becca and one day, you're going to make a lucky guy really happy I hope I'll be there to witness it." Becca smiled up at James. 

Remus looked at Jaci, he held her tighter. She sighed and placed her head on his chest. Remus grinned he turned his head so he could put his cheek on her hair. Jaci's arms wrapped around his neck. 

"I love you Remus," Jaci said. Remus' eyes went wide. He pulled back slightly. 

"You do?" 

"Yes, I do." Remus grinned. They both looked up as they heard thunder. Suddenly the clouds opened up and rain poured down on them. Jaci looked up at Remus and laughed. Remus smiled. 

Surprisingly the water was warm they raised their faces up to the clouds to watch it pour down. Remus brought Jaci closer and looked down at her, she looked beautiful dripping wet, all her hair falling down as it pleased, being tossed by the breeze that was being thrown around in the rain. Jaci looked at Remus and caught her breath. 

He looked like a prince from a fairy tale, standing there gazing at her with his big brown eyes and golden hair. And then Jaci smiled because he was her prince, her wolf prince. She stepped back slightly, to get a better look of him. Yes, defiantly something out of a fairy tale. 

Remus smiled down at her. She looked wonderful, so beautiful covered in the rain's sweet and warm water. He slowly lowered his lips down to meet hers in a long lingering kiss. Jaci sighed and wrapped her arms around him tightly to bring him closer. Remus growled in a very wolfish way and it made Jaci laugh. Remus blushed and stepped back slightly. 

"Don't stop," Jaci said, bringing him closer. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her again. He groaned as her hands began to run through his hair and down his back. 

"Jaci we'd better stop and get inside, I think classes started about five minutes ago," Remus said, breathing heavily. Jaci sighed. 

"I suppose you're right," she said, she laid her head on his chest; she smiled as she heard his heart beating as loudly as hers.  She squealed suddenly as Remus lifted her into his arms and carried up the steps to the castle. 

Later that night, Jaci and Remus snuck down to the Hogwarts grounds. Remus held her hand. It had stopped raining during the afternoon and everything smelled wet and like rain, it was wonderful. Remus spread out a blanket near a wall of trees that would block them from the view of Hogwarts and Jaci sat while he laid down and placed his head on her lap. 

Jaci sighed and stroked his hair gently. Remus nudged her hand to continue stroking his face and she smiled. Remus opened his eyes and gazed up at her. He sat up suddenly and kissed her gently. Jaci wrapped her arms around his neck and laid down, with him on top of her. 

"Jaci—we should stop," Remus gasped out about five minutes later. Jaci shook her head. "Jaci, I'm going to lose control." He groaned as Jaci began to kiss his neck. 

"Then lose it," she whispered into his ear. He looked at her, eyes wide opened and shocked. 

"What?" 

"Lose your control Remus," Jaci whispered, kissing his neck again. Remus growled and Jaci grinned. 

It was the last day of school and Remus had no idea what he was going to say to Jaci or how they were going to be. He walked over to her; she was standing with a crowd of Gryffindor girls. 

"Excuse me ladies, I need to borrow Jaci for a moment," Remus said. The girls grinned as Remus led Jaci away. Jaci smiled up at him. 

"Yes Remus?" 

"We have to talk Jaci." She nodded. They went and sat on a bench. Remus took a deep breath. 

"You don't have to stay with me, you're leaving and I'm staying, I understand." Jaci said quietly. Remus looked at her shocked. 

"What?" 

"I love you Remus and this year, God it's one I wont forget, but you're going to go your way and me my way, I love you Remus." With that Jaci kissed him and ran off. 

Remus never chased after her or followed her, and now he regretted it deeply. 


	7. Chapter 7THE END

Chapter seven: 

36-year-old Remus looked up as he heard laughter, it sounded so familiar. He was in the Kings Cross Station; he had just talked to the Dursleys about Harry and they had left in a hurry. He had stayed behind with Moody, Tonks, and the Weasleys. He caught his breath as he saw who it was. He walked swiftly to her, to the woman he recognized as the women he loved. He stood behind her and tapped her shoulder. 

36-year-old Jaci had come to the Kings Cross Station to pick up her child and she was talking to her when she was tapped on the shoulder. She turned around, expecting to see some relative or a friend but he eyes went wide with shock as she saw who it was. 

He still had that intense gaze, those deep brown eyes, and his wonderful blonde hair was now streaked with gray, but it only made him look more magical. He towered over her now, he had grown since they had last met. 

Remus gazed down at Jaci, she was still so beautiful, her gaze was still mesmerizing, those green-brown eyes had not lost their uniqueness. Her black hair was tied back in a simple braid that was coming undone, and it was cut shorter than he remembered, it was a bit below her shoulder. 

"Remus?" Jaci whispered. He nodded. Jaci's eyes filled with tears, as did Remus'. He took her into his arms and held her tightly. Suddenly there was tugging at Jaci's shirt and she looked down. 

"Mommy, who's this?" A girl asked. Remus looked down at the girl and gasped, she looked just like Jaci, except for the eyes, the eyes, they were, well they looked like his! Jaci sniffled a bit. 

"Um, honey, this is…" 

"Remus Lupin," Remus said, extending his hand the girl looked at him curiously but took his hand and shook it. 

"I'm Anna Star Lu-" 

"Anna!" Jaci said sharply. Anna looked up at Jaci confused. 

"But mom he has the same last na-" 

"Anna!" Jaci said again. Remus looked up at her curiously. 

"What's her last name Jaci?" Remus asked coolly, for he had just figured something out. 

"Um…" 

"It's Lupin, just like yours." Anna said, smiling. 

"Anna!" Jaci said. Remus looked at Jaci. 

"Why does she have my last name Jaci?" Jaci looked at him, tears in her eyes again. Since she didn't provide any answers, Remus looked down at Anna. 

"What year are you in?" 6th, going to 7th," Anna said, still confused. Remus did some quick math. He looked at Jaci then back at Anna. "What house are you in?" 

"Gryffindor." Remus looked at Jaci. 

"Is she?" he asked. Jaci nodded. Remus' eyes went wide. 

"Mom who _is_ this guy?" Anna asked. Jaci licked her lips. 

"Your, your father," Jaci whispered. Anna's eyes went wide. 

"My, my father?" Anna asked. Jaci nodded. Anna looked at Remus. Yes, she did look a bit like him. 

Remus looked at Jaci. "Is that why you left me so quickly?" he asked her. Jaci nodded. 

"I was afraid you would want to take her from me, or that you didn't want her," Jaci said. Remus stared at her. 

"What on Merlin's beard would make you think that?" Remus said. Jaci looked down. 

"I didn't think you'd want that kind of responsibility." Remus shook his head. 

"It's part my fault too Jaci," he said, gently caressing her cheek, "I should have gone after you, I should have stopped you." Jaci looked up at him, tears in her eyes and she was shocked to see he had some in his eyes as well. He leaned down and gently kissed her. 

Anna stared at this amazed, she had a father! All these years her mother wouldn't tell her anything, she didn't let her know anything about her father, and now there he was. 

Remus stepped back and looked at Anna. He gazed at her, his daughter! That was his daughter standing there he grinned. Without thinking, he took Anna into his arms and held her tightly. 

"My little girl!" he said. Anna broke out in tears as well. She clinged onto her father as he rocked her back and forth gently. 

"Dad," she whispered. Remus looked up at the sky and thanked God for this moment. 

Moody looked around. "Where's Remus?" he said gruffly. Tonks looked at him, then around. 

"I don't know, he was here one minute, the next he was gone," she said. Moody's magical eye searched for him. Then he led the group to Remus who was being hugged by a woman and a young girl. 

"Remus!" Moody barked. Remus stiffened and looked at him. "What are you doing?" Remus grinned. He quickly took Jaci's hand and wrapped an arm around Anna's shoulders. 

"This is my daughter," he said. Everyone gasped. "Her name is Anna, and the mother of my daughter, the woman I love, well this is Jaci." He said. Everyone gaped at him. 

Remus smiled and looked down at Jaci as she slept. It had been a long day, and he was at Jaci's apartment. Anna was sleeping soundly in her own room after she and he had spent hours talking about her and him. Remus sighed. He was so happy now. 

Jaci awoke to find Remus gazing down at her, she smiled and stretched a bit, and then she kissed him gently. 

"I'm glad that you found us today Remus," she said. Remus grinned. 

"I'm glad I found you too." Jaci sighed. 

"I'm sorry I didn't try looking for you." 

"I'm sorry I didn't go after you. Jaci?" 

"Hmm?" 

"How was it? You know with Anna, how did the last school year go for you?" Jaci smiled. 

"It was wonderful, everyone was great to me and Anna was born in the middle of a storm." Remus smiled. He bent his head and kissed her gently. 

"I love you Jaci." 

"I love you Remus." 

And from that day forward, they never left each other, ever.  

THE END 

                                                                                    August 14, 20002 


End file.
